Le collier d'émeraudes
by Ansofix
Summary: Hermione après une épreuve traumatisante n'a qu'une idée en tête : se venger. La découverte d'un collier l'aidera à trouver le moyen de détruire Voldemort. Elle seule à la clé. HG/DM. Ne prends pas en compte une partie du tome 6 ni le tome 7
1. Chapter 1

* * *

Bonjour,

Je vous présente ma première fanfic. J'attends votre avis pour poste le deuxième chapitre :)

N'hésitez pas !

* * *

Chapitre 1

C'était le bon moment. Le manoir était à présent plongé dans l'obscurité et le silence le plus total. Les Mangemorts devaient avoir terminé leur réunion et être allés se coucher. Il n'avait pas pu y assister, n'ayant pas encore reçu « l'honneur » de porter la marque du plus célèbre et plus puissant mage noir de l'histoire.

Silencieusement, il se leva et prit sa cape de voyage. Rabattant la capuche, il entrebâilla délicatement la porte et y glissa sa tête. Il n'y avait aucun bruit. C'était le moment ou jamais. Le coeur battant la chamade, il sortit de sa chambre.

Tenant fermement sa baguette, prêt à stupéfixer au moindre bruit, il longea le couloir faiblement éclairé par des torches et prit l'escalier menant au hall d'entrée. Après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre, il traversa la pièce en courant et passa à travers une tapisserie dissimulant une porte.

Il descendit alors un escalier en pierre aux marches très étroites et déboucha sur un couloir très sombre éclairé par deux uniques torches. Sur l'un des cotés du mur, il vit une succession de portes en bois percées en leur centre par une petite ouverture à barreaux laissant apercevoir une petite salle presque totalement plongée dans l'obscurité.

Il passa devant trois de ces portes avant de_ la_ trouver. _Elle_ était là. Il le savait car il était déjà venu la voir pendant qu'on l'interrogeait. Il l'entendit gémir. Sa respiration était saccadée.

Elle était faible et probablement gravement blessée. Il ouvrit la porte et la vit couchée à même le sol au contact direct de la pierre froide et humide. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même et ne bougeait plus.

Sans perdre une minute, il la prit dans ses bras et fut étonné de sentir à quel point elle était légère. Les conditions de sa captivité l'avait terriblement amaigrie. Il sentait ses os pointant sous une peau si fine qu'on pouvait craindre qu'elle finisse par se déchirer.

Dans le couloir, à la lumière de la torche il vit à quel point elle était pâle. Ses cheveux, encore plus broussailleux que d'habitude, étaient collés par la sueur et du sang coagulé. Ses vêtements étaient sales et déchirés. Il se rendit compte qu'elle portait encore son uniforme de Poudlard mais celui-ci était méconnaissable. Son chemisier en lambeaux était aussi couvert de sang. Il pouvait y voir à travers son corps mutilé, lacéré et tuméfié.

Elle était fiévreuse et semblait inconsciente. S'il ne la sortait pas d'ici rapidement, sa geôle deviendrait son tombeau.

Il fallait qu'il se dépêche à présent car le temps leur était compté avant que l'un des Mangemorts ne fasse sa ronde.

Assurant ses prises, il entreprit de remonter l'escalier en pierre et de traverser le hall à vive allure. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et traversa à grandes enjambées le parc. Il accéléra le pas en voyant apparaître le portail en fer forgé au bout du chemin. Ils étaient presque tirés d'affaire. Après le portail ils pourraient transplaner et la déposer quelque part où elle serait en sécurité.

Le poids du corps qu'il tenait entre ses mains semblait de plus en plus lourd, mais malgré la fatigue, il ne voulait pas ralentir. Il ne devait pas ralentir. Il fallait sortir de là très rapidement. Il ne savait pas encore s'il pourrait revenir sans que personne ne se rende compte de son absence mais pour le moment ce n'était pas la priorité.

Il venait d'atteindre le portail et franchit les grilles. Ils étaient libres. Cela lui avait semblé si facile...

Il transplana dans un craquement sonore et se retrouva sur le chemin de Traverse à Londres. Ne sachant pas précisément où la déposer, il choisit le palier de chez Fleury & Bott , se rappelant à l'amour immodéré de la jeune fille pour les livres.

- « On ne peut pas rêver mieux comme endroit quand on est un rat de bibliothèque comme elle... » pensa-t-il en souriant ironiquement.

D'ici quelques heures, la boutique ouvrirait ses portes, elle serait alors découverte et en sécurité.

S'assurant que personne ne l'avait vu, il recula de quelques pas. Tournant le dos à la jeune fille, il transplana. Celle-ci n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir le dos d'une cape de voyage noire et la tête d'un homme encapuchonné avant de refermer les yeux et de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Voilà !

A bientôt

Ansofix


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la suite.

Je vais essayer de publier le plus régulièrement possible mais je ne promets rien, boulot oblige…

En espérant que ça vous plaira.

J'attends votre avis : )

* * *

Chapitre 2

De la chaleur. Oui, c'était de la chaleur. Elle était si bien. Elle se sentait en sécurité, comme entourée d'un cocon douillet.

Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais aveuglée par une lumière blanche d'une rare intensité, elle les referma aussitôt. Où était-elle ? Était-ce le paradis ? Sans doute. Ce qu'elle savait ce qu'elle se trouvait dans un lieu où l'on se sentait bien et visiblement très lumineux. Elle ne voulait pas bouger, elle avait peur de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un rêve.

Elle entendit soudain des voix se rapprocher d'elle. Toujours immobile, elle tendit l'oreille :

- Ronald, je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas faire ça , tu vas finir par casser quelque chose ! dit une voix féminine. Harry, mon chéri, tu devrais aller manger quelque chose et aller te reposer un peu, tu es affreusement pâle.

- Ça va aller, Mrs Weasley, répondit une voix masculine. Je préfère rester ici.

- Et bien moi, je vais aller manger un petit quelque chose, mon ventre crie famine ! Je te ramène une part de tarte à la mélasse, Harry? Demanda une autre voix.

Le cœur d'Hermione s'accéléra. Ces voix … Elles appartenaient à ces amis. Elle avait tant espérer les entendre à nouveau…

- Oui, merci. Répondit Harry

- Je t'accompagne Ron. A toute suite Mon chéri.

Après tout, elle n'était peut être pas au paradis. Peut être était-elle enfin rentré chez elle ?

Après un silence de quelques minutes, elle sentit un contact léger et délicat. Une main lui caressait doucement la joue. Cette douceur... Elle lui avait tant manqué. Harry... Elle ne pouvait pas le voir mais elle savait que c'était lui. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que lui. Il était son meilleur ami depuis sa première année à Poudlard.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il, je t'en prie, réveille-toi.

- Des bruits de pas résonnaient à nouveau dans la chambre.

- Je suis désolé Harry mais il n'y avait plus de tarte...dit Ron d'un ton désolé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, Ron. Merci quand même.

Il fallait qu'elle les voit, qu'elle leur parle. Pour la deuxième fois, elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais cette même lumière aveuglante l'empêcha de les garder ouverts plus d'une fraction de seconde. Elle voulait leur dire qu'elle était là, qu'elle était réveillée mais elle était encore si faible. Son corps semblait peser des tonnes et chaque parcelle de son corps la faisait souffrir. Ses lèvres étaient comme scellées.

Elle concentra ses forces et essaya de bouger la main - geste que son corps n'avait visiblement pas fait depuis un moment vu la difficulté qu'elle eut pour remuer de quelques millimètres ses doigts.

- Harry ! Harry ! Regarde ! Je crois qu'elle a bougé ! Tonna Ron.

Elle recommença mais cette fois-ci elle entreprit de bouger le bras.

- Mon dieu ! Hermione ! Murmura Harry.

- Maman ! Maman ! Cria le rouquin.

Le bruit de petits pas rapprochés se fit entendre.

- Ronald ! Qu'est ce que tu as ? Nous sommes dans un hôpital ! Ne crie pas comme ça ! Dit d'un ton autoritaire Mme Weasley.

- Maman ! Hermione a bougé !

- Oh par Merlin ! Je vais chercher un guérisseur !

Ces mêmes petits pas s'éloignèrent.

- Hermione ? Tu m'entends ? Allez ! Réveille toi ! Implora le survivant.

Les pas de plusieurs personnes se rapprochaient d'elle.

- Miss Granger? Vous m'entendez ? Demanda une voix grave.

Pour toute réponse, la jeune fille bougea à nouveau le bras, incapable de parler.

- Bien, n'essayez pas d'ouvrir les yeux, ils ont besoin de se réhabituer à la lumière. Nous allons faire quelques examens pour nous assurer que tout va bien. Madame Weasley, il serait bon de la laisser se reposer et de revenir demain, déclara le guérisseur sur un ton autoritaire.

- Oui, très bien, nous partons. Ron, Harry, venez nous reviendront plus tard. Allez, Laissons là émerger ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est merveilleux ! Ajouta Mme Weasley surexcitée en sortant de la chambre.

- Oui, on ne peut pas rêver mieux comme cadeau d'anniversaire pour sa majorité , n'est-ce pas Harry ? Déclara d'un ton joyeux Ron.

Les pas s'éloignèrent mais Hermione pouvait entendre les garçons rire dans le couloir. Après tous ses efforts, elle se rendormit soulagée d'être enfin rentrée chez elle.

**--&--**

Une fois sortie, Mme Weasley s'adressa au guérisseur :

- Dites moi comment elle va ? demanda-t-elle inquiète en lançant un regard vers Ron et Harry qui riaient à quelques mètres de là.

- Eh bien… Ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'elle est tirée d'affaire. Mais son corps a subit de graves dommages. Ces deux semaines de coma n'ont pas suffit à la guérir complètement. Nous avons soignés toutes ses fractures et ses plaies mais ça captivité l'a énormément amaigrie, elle souffre notamment d'anémie et de carences que même la magie ne peut pas guérir aussi rapidement. Sans parler du traumatisme qu'elle a subit…

Il marqua une pause et reprit d'une voix douce :

- Elle a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Si ces examens sont bons, elle devrait pouvoir sortir d'ici une semaine. Il faudra bien l'entourer Mme Weasley avec patience et surtout, amour.

- Ne vous en faites par pour ça, nous prendrons bien soin d'elle ! Merci, Merci beaucoup ! Les larmes aux yeux elle se tourna vers les garçons. Allez ! Nous y allons. Elle les prit par l'épaule et ils quittèrent Sainte Mangouste le sourire aux lèvres pour la première fois depuis plus de 2 semaines.

* * *

La suite samedi (si tout se passe bien ^^ ).

Ansofix


	3. Chapter 3

Voici la suite. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques et critiques ^^

Merci à priyangani , Hilaidora et littlebeattle pour vos reviews , ça fait plaisir ! :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 3

Ses yeux avaient mis quelques jours pour se réhabituer à la lumière du jour. Elle trouvait que sa chambre à Ste Mangouste ne ressemblait en rien aux hôpitaux moldus. En effet, on aurait dit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre d'une quelconque vieille dame. C'était une petite pièce carrée dont les murs étaient couverts d'un papier peint vert à motif floral. Le mobilier était rudimentaire: contre le mur un lit en bois massif était couvert d'un patchwork majoritairement rose. A droite, près de la fenêtre, se trouvait une petite table de chevet sur laquelle reposait un candélabre sur un petit napperon en dentelle défraichie. Sur le mur d'en face, il y avait une grosse armoire rustique dont la taille semblait disproportionnée par rapport à la superficie de la chambre. Enfin un unique et vieux fauteuil en chintz vert et rose était coincé entre le lit et le mur.

Face à la porte, une petite fenêtre encadrée par de vieux rideaux d'un velours vert poussiéreux donnait sur une petite rue bordée par un parc.

Hermione allait beaucoup mieux, ses blessures ne la faisaient presque plus souffrir. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer fermement lorsqu'elle fut interrompue dans sa contemplation par une tête rousse surgissant tout à coup de la porte entrebâillée.

- Salut ! Dit Ron

- Salut ! Répondit la jeune fille

- On peut entrer ? demanda la voix de Harry derrière la porte

- oui, bien sur.

Ron entra le premier, suivit d'Harry et de Ginny. Ils s'approchèrent doucement du lit, et ne parlèrent qu'à voix basse comme auprès d'une mourante.

- on est passé te dire bonjour et on voulait savoir comment tu allais, chuchota Ron

- Ca peut aller répondit-elle à voix haute

- Tu sais... Si... Si tu as besoin de parler... On est là... dit Ginny d'une petite voix gênée.

Elle tourna la tête et posa son regard sur la fenêtre. Une mère se promenait dans le parc en tenant par la main une petite fille , elles se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Elles avaient l'air si heureuses...

Elle savait que ses amis ne lui poseraient pas de questions pour ne pas la brusquer et elle les en remerciait silencieusement car elle n'était pas prête à leur parler de sa captivité. Pourtant elle avait besoin de savoir…

Toujours la tête tournée vers la fenêtre, la voix brisée, elle demanda:

- Je voudrais savoir… pour mes parents.

Elle devinait que ses deux meilleurs amis se lançaient un regard inquiet se disputant silencieusement pour savoir qui lui annoncerait la nouvelle. Après quelques secondes de silence, ce fut Harry qui prit parole.

- Hermione... Je... Je suis vraiment désolé...

Elle se tourna vers ses deux amis.

- Je sais qu'ils sont morts, Harry ! dit-elle d'un ton impatient. Ce que je voudrais savoir... c'est ce qu'il s'est passé.

Ron et Harry se regardèrent d'un air surpris. Comment pouvait-elle savoir qu'ils étaient morts ?

Devant l'absence de réaction de ses amis, elle reprit la parole.

- A la gare... le jour où nous avons quitté Poudlard.... ce n'était pas mes parents qui m'attendaient.

- Pourtant on les a vu partir avec toi, commenta Ron d'un air incrédule.

- Ce n'était pas eux ! mais des mangemorts. Ils ont du utiliser du polynectar pour prendre l'apparence de mes parents - sa voix se brisa - je l'ai su à la minute où je les ai approché...

- Pourtant tu nous a sourit ! Tu nous a même un fait signe de la main ! ajouta Ron surprit.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment moi... J'étais sous l'emprise de l'Impérium…

Elle tourna à nouveaux sont regard sur le petit parc. La rue se colorait au fil des parapluies ouverts par les passants. A présent, la mère et sa fille courraient, décidées à éviter la pluie qui commençait à tomber. Elles riaient aux éclats. Le cœur d'Hermione se serra. Elle ne vivrait plus jamais de moments complices avec sa mère. Elle ne reverrait plus jamais son père sourire en les voyant s'amuser...

Après quelques minutes de silence, Harry dit d'un ton désolé:

- Nous avons apprit qu'ils était morts il y a seulement deux semaines quand on t'a retrouvé. Tu étais entre la vie et la mort alors quand on a voulu les prévenir, l'Ordre s'est rendu chez toi mais on ne pensait pas les trouver là ! Tout le monde pensait que tu étais partie en France avec eux pour les vacances.

Ginny pleurait silencieusement, laissant échapper de temps en temps un reniflement. Harry baissa la voix et des larmes commençaient à embuer ses yeux. Il continua malgré tout.

- C'est vrai qu'on avait pas de nouvelles de toi mais... mais on s'est dit que tu ne devais pas pouvoir utiliser de hiboux alors on s'est pas inquiété plus que ça...

- En plus, on était en colère que tu ne sois pas venu au mariage de Bill et Fleur , intervint Ron d'un ton coupable

Harry reprit douloureusement la parole:

- Lorsqu'ils sont arrivés, les membres de l'Ordre n'ont trouvé qu'un tas de cendres. Les moldus avaient découvert deux corps dans le salon. La police a conclut à un accident. Selon l'enquête officielle, le feu aurait prit dans la cuisine et tes parents seraient morts d'asphyxie.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues d'Hermione, toujours silencieuse. Elle savait au fond d'elle que les Mangemorts ne se seraient pas contenté de prélever des cheveux de ses parents. Ils les avaient tués pour être sûr que l'Ordre ne soit pas alerté. Si on ne l'avait pas aidé à s'échapper, personne ne se serait rendu compte de sa disparition avant la rentrée...

- On est vraiment désolé Hermione, implora Harry . Si on avait pensé une seule seconde que tu étais prisonnière on serait venu te chercher, on aurait remué ciel et terre pour te retrouver mais... mais... on n'en savait rien. Je suis tellement désolé.

Les larmes continuaient de coulées sur les joues d'Hermione mais elle ne daigna pas tourner la tête vers son meilleur ami. Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir. Ce n'était pas de leur faute. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de leur en vouloir. Elle avait tant espéré au fond de sa prison qu'ils viendraient la sauvée, elle avait tant souhaité les voir. Elle les avait attendu mais ils n'étaient pas venu. Non, personne n'était venu. Elle avait fini par perdre espoir et c'est la mort qu'elle avait ensuite attendue. Elle n'avait plus envisagé que cette issue. Elle avait prié pour avoir une mort rapide et sans douleur.

Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant, sans un mot, Harry, Ron et Ginny s'éclipsèrent la laissant faire son deuil de la seule famille qu'elle venait de perdre.

Vide, elle se sentait si vide, elle était si mal. Désormais, plus personne ne l'attendrait quand elle reviendrait de Poudlard. Sa mère ne lui préparerai plus jamais ses délicieux gâteaux au gingembre qu'elle aimait tant.

Désormais, elle était seule.

* * *

Voilà !

La suite samedi prochain

Ansofix


	4. Chapter 4

Voici la suite !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4

- Hermione ! Le petit déjeuner est servi ! cria Mme Weasley depuis le bas des escaliers.

Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient déjà attablés aux cotés de Charlie, Bill et Fleur. Charlie s'étonna des cernes noires sous les yeux de Ginny :

- C'est Hermione, elle ne dort pas beaucoup en ce moment... , répondit la jeune fille en bâillant.

- Elle fait toujours des cauchemars ? demanda Harry

- Oui et lorsqu'elle ne dort pas elle passe son temps à pleurer quand elle croit que je suis endormie, déclara gravement la jeune fille. Je ne sais plus quoi faire… Lorsque je lui demande si elle veut en parler, elle se renferme sur elle-même. Je me sens tellement impuissante. J'aimerai pouvoir l'aider.

- Moi aussi, répondit tristement Harry.

- Vous devez être patients ! intervint Mme Weasley. Ce qu'elle a vécu l'a profondément bouleversé ! Ne la brusquez pas. Mais montrez lui que vous êtes là, à ses cotés, c'est le meilleur des remèdes pour le moment.

Les pas dans l'escalier interrompit leur conversation.

- Bonjour … , dit doucement Hermione.

Hermione aimait cet endroit. La cuisine de la famille Weasley était si chaleureuse baignée par ce soleil radieux ! Devant la fenêtre, dans le vieil évier rouillé une marmite était en train d'être récurée par magie et à coté une pile d'assiettes sales attendaient leur tour. Sur le plan de travail, un couteau découpait des carottes dont les rondelles atterrissaient directement dans la marmite posée sur le poêle, où mijotait déjà le repas de midi. Une cuillère en bois tournait toute seule et dispersait dans l'air une agréable odeur de ragout.

- Bonjour !

- Salut !

- Ah Hermione, ma chérie ! dit Molly avec gentillesse. Assieds toi ! Je t'ai préparer du porridge, des œufs , du bacon et des toasts ! Il faut que tu reprennes des forces.

La jeune fille avait mauvaise mise. Depuis son retour de Ste Mangouste, il y a une semaine , elle passait sa journée cloîtrée dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny , prostrée laissant échapper quelques larmes de temps en temps. De grandes cernes noires entouraient ses yeux tristes et fatigués.

Mme Weasley avait respecté à la lettre les instructions du guérisseur. Elle entourait Hermione avec toute la douceur et l'amour dont elle était capable. D'ailleurs toute la famille l'entourait. Mais toute cette attention étouffait Hermione. Les messes-basses, les petits sourires timides et encourageants, les calins un peu trop réguliers de Ginny, le regard silencieux mais inquisiteur d'Harry, l'omniprésence de Ron à ces cotés qui ne la laissait s'occuper d'aucune tache ménagère comme si elle était en sucre. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'être seule. Ses amis semblaient se relayer sans cesse afin qu'elle le soit le moins possible. Elle profitait du sommeil de Ginny pour pleurer à sa guise sans être dérangée.

Après avoir grignoter la moitié d'un toast beurré et avoir bu un verre de jus de citrouille, Hermione quitta la table , Mme Weasley lui coupa la route:

- Oh non ! Tu ne quitteras pas cette table sans avoir prit un vrai petit déjeuner ! ordonna-t-elle

- Molly... Je n'ai pas faim, assura la jeune fille.

- Hermione, tu es très pale ! Le guérisseur a dit que tu devais te réalimenter pour retrouver tes forces ! Alors il est hors de question que tu ne finisses pas ton assiette !

Hermione poussa un soupir de soumission et se rassit à table et avala trois fourchettes.

- Au fait, vous avez reçu vos lettre de Poudlard, dit Mme Weasley en tendant à Harry, Ron et Ginny leur pli.

Elle ajouta avec un grand sourire:

- Hermione, la tienne est plus épaisse...

Les trois amis regardèrent Hermione attendant sa réaction. La jeune fille se contenta de murmurer un vague « merci » avant de prendre sa lettre et de remonter dans sa chambre.

**--&--**

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'Hermione était chez les Weasley. Alors qu'elle regardait par la fenêtre d'un air absent, Ginny pénétra dans la chambre :

- Hermione, on va faire une partie de Quidditch, tu devrais venir jouer avec nous.

- J'ai pas envie, Ginny.

- Aller ! Viens ! Sort un peu d'ici ! Les cours reprennent dans moins de deux semaines tu ne vas tout de ...

Elle s'interrompit soudainement en découvrant la lettre de Poudlard qui n'avait pas été ouverte.

- Tu n'as pas ouvert ta lettre ? D'habitude tu te précipites dessus pour regarder la liste des livres... Elle est plus épaisse cette année tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Ginny un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui, je sais Ginny. Répondit Hermione d'une voix posée. Mais je ne pense pas retourner à Poudlard cette année...

- QUOI ? interrogea la rouquine. Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Hermione. Il ne te reste qu'un an avant d'être diplômée ! Je sais que ce que tu as vécu cet été est terrible mais… tu dois continuer à vivre et poursuivre tes projets !

- Quels projets Ginny ? interrompit Hermione d'un ton sévère, quels projets??? Tu peux me le dire??? Je ne veux pas vivre dans un monde qui ne veut pas de moi ! Je n'appartiens pas à ce monde ! Il ne m'a apporté que malheur et tristesse. C'est simple en 6 ans j'ai manqué de me faire tuer à maintes reprises et maintenant ce sont mes parents qui ont été assassinés. Tout ça à cause de la magie ! Parce que si je n'était pas aller à Poudlard, si je n'avais pas rencontré Harry, ILS NE SERAIENT PAS MORTS !!!

- Ne dis pas ça Hermione...implora Ginny, les larmes aux yeux, tu ne peux pas mêler Harry a tout ça, il n'a pas choisi son destin et se sent suffisamment responsable des événements qui l'entourent. Et puis, ce monde est aussi le tien ! Tu es une sorcière depuis la naissance, ne les laisse pas t'enlever ça ! Je t'en prie, ne baisse pas les bras ! Ne leur donne pas raison ! Si tu quittes Poudlard maintenant, ils auront gagné et tes parents ne seront jamais vengés !

Hermione lui tourna le dos, les larmes traçant des sillons sur ces joues.

Ginny quitta la pièce d'un air abattu.

Après quelques minutes, Hermione prit la lettre. Les pleins et les déliés autrefois écrits à l'encre verte avaient fait place à une écriture plus petite et plus penchée. Depuis la mort de Dumbledore, le professeur Mac Gonagall l'avait remplacé au poste de directeur mais le ministère ne l'avait pas encore nommé de façon définitive.

Cette année sa lettre était beaucoup plus épaisse qu'à l'ordinaire. Elle ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe et sortit la liste des livres pour sa septième année. Elle sourit tristement en voyant qu'elle avait déjà lu plus de la moitié de ces ouvrages l'année dernière. Elle glissa à nouveau la main dans l'enveloppe et en sortit un badge doré, brillant comme de l'or ainsi qu'une deuxième lettre :

« _Miss Granger,_

_Félicitation pour votre nomination au poste de Préfète-en-Chef. _

_Afin d'établir les modalités de votre fonction, je vous remercie de bien vouloir me retrouver dans le bureau directorial à 20h le soir de la rentrée._

_En vous souhaitant une bonne fin de vacances,_

_ La Directrice,_

_ Minerva McGonagall_

_PS : Veuillez trouver ci-joint votre badge_. »

Hermione admirait cet insigne. Il était le symbole de sa réussite. Depuis sa première année, elle en avait rêvé. Elle avait été la meilleure élève de Pouldard pendant toute sa scolarité et aujourd'hui alors qu'elle ne voulait plus y remettre les pieds elle recevait sa récompense : l'insigne de préfet-en-chef. Elle avait tant travaillé pour l'avoir ! Elle avait du tout apprendre sur la magie mais elle avait réussi. Elle avait eu de meilleurs résultats que les enfants nés de parents sorciers.

Oui ! Elle méritait cet insigne ! Elle méritait sa place à Poudlard ! Elle appartenait au monde de la magie !

Ginny avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle reste. Elle devait venger ses parents. Son destin était de se battre aux cotés d'Harry et de tuer Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts jusqu'au dernier.

Elle tuerait ses bourreaux de ses propres mains.

Et Bellatrix Lestrange était la première sur la liste…

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Si vous avez des remarques, des critiques ou des suggestions faites le moi savoir et laissez moi une petite review, please !

Le prochain chapitre concerne le retour à Poudlard , l'histoire va enfin pouvoir commencer !

Je ne vous promets pas de le poster la semaine prochaine car j'ai 3 exposés à rendre et ils sont balèzes !

Voilà !

A bientôt !

Ansofix


	5. Chapter 5

Coucou

Désolée pour le retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot à la fac. Pour me faire pardonner de ne pas avoir posté plus tôt, ce chapitre est plus long que les autres.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Merci pour vos reviews et à ryter () à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre car ta review était anonyme.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Une agitation sans nom régnait à la Gare de King's Cross. C'était le jour de la rentrée et tous les élèves étaient agglutinés sur le quai 9 ¾ d'où partait le Poudlard express. De nombreux parents, le regard inquiet à l'idée de laisser partir leur enfant dans ce climat d'insécurité, donnaient leurs dernières recommandations avant de faire monter les faire monter dans le train. Hermione avait le cœur serré. Elle aurait tant aimé serrer sa mère dans ses bras, elle aurait tant aimé entendre son père lui assener ses ultimes conseils avant la rentrée, elle aurait tant aimé se dire que lorsque l'année scolaire serait terminée elle pourrait rentrer chez elle et les retrouver . Tout cela n'était plus que souvenirs.

Avant de les laisser monter dans le train, Mme Weasley avait embrassé Ginny , rappelé à Ron que c'était l'année des ASPIC et qu'il avait intérêt à bien travailler, et avait serré Harry si fort dans ses bras que le pauvre jeune homme n'arrivait plus à reprendre son souffle. Quand ce fut le tour d'Hermione, Mme Weasley lui prit les deux mains et lui dit, les larmes aux yeux :

- Hermione, ma chérie, prends bien soin de toi surtout ! Et sache que nous serons toujours là Arthur et moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose. Les portes de notre maison te seront toujours ouvertes.

- Merci Molly, répondit simplement la jeune fille.

Hermione récupéra toutes ses affaires et monta rapidement dans le train. D'une certaine manière, elle était soulagée de quitter les Weasley. Son séjour parmi eux lui avait permis de se rétablir mais toute l'attention qu'on lui avait porté n'avait fait que l'étouffer. Elle n'avait pas eu la moindre minute de solitude. Et pourtant c'est la seule chose à laquelle elle aspirait…

A l'intérieur du train, elle retrouva ses amis dans l'un des compartiments:

- Hermione ! Tu as vu ? Je nous ai trouvé un compartiment libre ! fanfaronna Ron.

- Tu parles ! ricana Ginny. Dis plutôt que tu as profité de ton statut de préfet pour éjecter un groupe de première année !

- Tiens, comment se fait-il qu'Hermione et toi ne soyez pas dans le compartiment réservé aux préfets ? demanda Harry

- Ch'est parche qu'il est occupé par un groupche d'Auror chargé de churveiller le train et Pouldlard. Répondit Ron, la bouche pleine de chocogrenouilles.

Hermione glissa sa malle dans les filets au dessus de la banquette et s'installa près de la fenêtre. Elle se plongea dans la lecture de _Sorts et enchantements – Niveau 7_, livre qu'elle lisait pour la deuxième fois. Elle n'ouvrit pas la bouche du trajet et ses amis tentaient tant bien que mal de lui arracher un sourire et de la faire participer à la conversation mais Hermione ne répondait que par des monosyllabes d'un air absent.

En fin d'après midi, le train arriva en gare de Pré au Lard. Les préfets descendirent du train en premier et s'assurèrent que tous les élèves en étaient sortis. Hermione s'approcha de la dernière diligence. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua pour la première fois les animaux qui la tiraient. Ils ressemblaient à des chevaux décharnés avec de grandes ailes. Des sombrals. Désormais, elle faisait partie des rares « privilégiés » à pouvoir les voir. Elle aussi avait vu la mort.

A l'intérieur de la diligence se trouvait Ron, Neville , Luna Lovegood, Parvati Patil et Lavande Brown.

- Oh ! Ma pauvre Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Tu vas mieux ? Je me suis tellement inquiétée tu sais ! Honnêtement je ne pensais pas que tu reviendrais à Poudlard avec ce qu'il s'était passé ! Lavande avait raison ! Elle avait parié que tu reviendrais ! dit Parvati dans un seul souffle.

Lavande hocha la tête d'un air grave.

- Co…Comment sais-tu ce qu'il s'est passé cet été ? demanda Hermione effarée.

- Eh bien par la _Gazette des Sorciers_ ! Ton histoire a fait la Une ! C'est horrible ce qui t'es arrivé ! Ton enlèvement, la mort de tes parents, ton état de santé ! Tous ça en moins d'un mois ! ajouta Lavande d'un ton oscillant entre la compassion et l'excitation. Rita Skeeter dit que c'est parce que tu sors avec Harry ! C'est vrai ?

Hermione fut soudainement envahie par la colère. Elle ne supportait pas les regards emplis de pitié et avides d'en savoir plus, de ces deux pimbèches toujours à la recherche de nouveau potins. Elle en voulait à ses amis de ne pas l'avoir prévenu que toute l'école serait au courant de son histoire. Ron détournait la tête, rouge de honte. Luna continuait sa lecture du Chicaneur et Neville, lui, ne disait mot. Il savait ce qu'Hermione ressentait, il savait le mal que pouvait faire la pitié dans le regard des autres. Il n'avait pas cherché à s'excuser, ni a lui présenter ses condoléances. Cela ne servirait à rien, ça ne lui permettrait pas d'aller mieux…

Hermione ne daigna répondre et tourna la tête. Par la fenêtre, elle pouvait désormais voir la silhouette du château se dessiner dans la nuit. Les nombreuses fenêtres éclairées étaient comme un phare dans les ténèbres. C'était ce que Poudlard représentait pour elle : un phare. C'était son seul projet pour le moment, la seule direction à prendre.

C'est en entrant dans la Grande salle, que la colère et le malaise de la jeune fille atteignirent leur paroxysme . De nombreux regards se tournèrent vers la préfète en chef et une vague de murmures envahi la Grande salle. Décidée à les ignorer, Hermione admira le plafond. Comme chaque année, de nombreuses chandelles flottait près d' un ciel sans nuage, une nuit de pleine lune. Elle s'assit à la table des Gryffondor se disant qu'elle n'aurait pas du revenir à Poudlard. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter pas cela une année entière !

La répartition avait pris beaucoup moins de temps que d'habitude. Cette année, les première année ne devaient être qu'une cinquantaine alors que les années précédentes, ils étaient de fois plus nombreux !

En regardant autour d'elle, elle pu voir que les tables des différentes maisons étaient étonnamment vides. Voyant son regard interrogateur, Harry prit la parole :

- L'été a été mouvementé. Les enfants de moldus sont peu nombreux à être revenus et la plupart des parents n'ont pas voulu que leur enfant revienne à cause de ce qui s'est passé avant les vacances. La mort de Dumbledore à Poudlard a provoqué une vague de panique. Et puis il y a eu pas mal d'enlèvements cet été…

- Mais même la table des Serpentard n'est pas pleine, les sangs purs n'ont pourtant rien à craindre ! Répliqua Hermione.

- Eh ben je pense qu'une partie d'entre eux n'a pas jugé bon de terminer leurs études… Il ne demande pas de diplôme chez les Mangemorts… grinça Harry.

Une fois le repas achevé, Hermione se rappela de son rendez-vous avec Mac Gonagall dans l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Dumbledore… ce cher vieux Dumbledore. Il allait vraiment lui manquer cette année. Il était comme un rayon de soleil pour Poudlard, son humour et sa bonne humeur rassuraient les élèves et sa force et sa puissance rassuraient leurs parents. Désormais, Minerva McGongall avait prit sa place. Hermione savait que l'école était entre de bonnes mains mais, désormais, rien ne serait plus comme avant.

Après avoir traversé les couloirs déserts menant jusqu'au bureau, Hermione arriva devant la gargouille. C'est alors qu'elle s'apperçue qu'elle n'avait pas le mot de passe !

_- Idiote !_ Pensa-t-elle. Je suis Hermione Granger, j'ai rendez-vous avec la Directrice. Déclara la jeune fille d'un ton incertain.

La gargouille se mit à bouger et Hermione grimpa sur la première marche. Quand elle arriva devant la porte du bureau, elle frappa sur l'huis. Une voix fatiguée lui dit d'entrer.

- Ah Miss Granger ! Je vous attendais ! Entrez et prenez place, ordonna le professeur McGonagall en lui montrant un siège.

Hermione s'installa sur le fauteuil de droite et attendait ses instructions.

- Votre homologue ne sera là que dans 15 minutes. J'avais besoin de vous parlez avant qu'il n'arrive. Elle s'enfonça au fond de son fauteuil et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Comment allez vous Hermione ?

Il n'y avait aucune piété dans ses yeux, aucune compassion dans sa voix. Seule y régnait de l'inquiétude. Minerva McGonagall à ce moment précis n'était plus la directrice de Poudlard, mais une vieille femme fatiguée et surtout inquiète pour l'une de ses amies.

- Je… Je fais aller, professeur. Répondit Hermione d'une petite voix , baissant les yeux sur ses mains qu'elle ne cessait de tortiller.

- Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue vous voir mais jusqu'à la dernière minute j'ai bien cru que Poudlard ne pourrait rouvrir ses portes. J'ai du accepter grand nombre de contraintes de la part du ministère pour assurer la sécurité des rares élèves qui ont osé revenir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous inquiétez pas. Les Weasley se sont bien occupés de moi, assura Hermione. _Peut être même un peu trop…_ pensa honteusement la jeune fille.

- Sachez, Hermione, que si vous avez le moindre soucis vous pouvez venir me voir et ce, à tout moment !

- Merci , professeur.

- Maintenant… , commença la vieille femme, il me faut vous posez une question… Je dois savoir pourquoi ils vous ont enlevés.

- A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien… Je crois que c'est parce qu'ils voulaient des informations sur l'Ordre et connaitre l'emplacement du QG mais rassurez vous professeur je n'ai rien dit, répondit la jeune fille avec un ton de défi.

- Je ne vous demande pas cela pour ça, Hermione. Je suis seulement étonnée qu'ils vous aient enlevé pour cette raison. Le professeur Dumbledore était le gardien du secret, lui seul pouvait révélé l'emplacement du QG et Rogue, ce traitre, aurait eu tout le loisir de donner des informations concernant l'Ordre… Vous-Savez-Qui devait avoir une autre raison…je suis sûre que…

Un coup à la porte interrompit leur conversation.

- Entrez !

Quand la porte se referma, la directrice déclara d'un ton neutre :

- Ah, voici votre homologue Miss Granger !

Hermione eut un sursaut de surprise lorsqu'elle vit entrer la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver dans le bureau directorial.

- Professeur McGonagall … commença Hermione sur un ton de reproches.

- Asseyez vous Mr Malefoy ! coupa la directrice avec un regard sévère.

Malefoy s'assit avec un air nonchalant dans le fauteuil de gauche et lança un soulèvement de sourcils accompagné d'un sourire narquois en direction de la jeune fille.

- Bien, si je vous ai fait venir, c'est pour vous communiquer les modalités de votre fonction. Pour commencer, vous serez chargés de superviser les préfets et d'organiser le planning des rondes après le couvre feu. Ces rondes devront avoir lieu par deux tous les soirs. Il est hors de question que les préfets ou l'un de vous se promène seul dans les couloirs du château ! Vous aurez un rôle de conseils auprès des autres élèves et serez les garants de la discipline. Vous avez le devoir de faire respecter le règlement et avez la possibilité d'enlever des points à chaque maison. Cependant n'en abusez pas ! (Elle lança un regard appuyé à Malefoy). Vous assurerez vos rondes ensemble. Il vous faudra donc mettre vos différents de coté et collaborer afin que cette année puisse se dérouler sans encombre.

Cette idée n'enchantait absolument pas Hermione. Se retrouver seule tous les soirs en compagnie du garçon qu'elle détestait le plus dans cette école était tout simplement inenvisageable. D'autant plus que Malefoy avait, selon Harry, une grande part de responsabilité dans la mort de Dumbledore…

Malefoy lui ne disait mot, il regardait McGonagall avec cet air suffisant qu'il affichait en permanence.

- Professeur…, commença Hermione

- Bien si vous n'avez pas de questions, vous pouvez regagner vos appartements ! Bonne soirée, jeunes gens.

Malefoy se leva et sorti sans un mot du bureau directorial. Hermione, elle n'avait pas bougée d'un pouce, le regard empli de colère elle s'adressa au professeur Mac Gonagall :

- Professeur, malgré tout le respect que je vous dois, je ne pense pas que Drago Malefoy soit fait pour le poste de Préfet en Chef ! D'ailleurs, je ne vois même pas pourquoi il est ici ! Il a faillit assassiner le professeur Dumbledore ! C'est à cause de lui qu' il est mort ! Avez vous perdu la tête ?

- Miss Granger ! coupa sèchement McGonagall. Je comprends que ce choix vous étonne mais sachez qu'il ne vient pas de moi !

- Que voulez vous dire ? demanda la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

- Avant de mourir, Dumbledore avait écrit une lettre. Il semblait s'attendre à ce qu'il allait se passer … répondit la vieille femme d'un ton chevrotant. Il me demandait de ne pas tenir rigueur à Mr Malefoy pour les actes qu'il commettrait. Il me demandait également de nommer Vous et Mr Malefoy au poste de préfets en chef.

- Mais pourquoi ?? je ne comprends pas ! Malefoy est surement un mangemort à l'heure qu'il est ! Pourquoi lui avoir donné un poste à responsabilités où il aura le loisir de se déplacer à sa guise dans le château en dehors du couvre feu et de protéger ses amis les mangemorts ?

- Eh bien, pour commencer il a de très bons résultats scolaires et puis je crois que le professeur Dumbledore comptait sur votre influence pour, peut être,… le faire virer de bord… risqua le professeur.

- C'est un mangemort ! Comment pouvez vous croire que je vais sympathiser avec un monstre ! Les mangemorts ont tués mes parents, il est hors de question que je fasse ami-ami avec lui ! Ne comptez pas sur moi ! Je ferai mon devoir mais si vous le retrouvez mort à l'angle d'un couloir, ne vous étonnez pas ! Je vous aurais prévenu !

Miss Granger, calmez-vous, je vous en prie ! Je ne vous en demande pas tant ! Je ne comprends pas moi-même le choix de Dumbledore mais… je me dois de lui faire confiance… une dernière fois. Mr Malefoy sera préfet en chef cette année et je vous demande de collaborer avec lui et d'éviter tout carnage !

Hermione n'en revenait pas ! Ils étaient devenus fous ! Après un soupir de colère et sans lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit, la jeune fille quitta le bureau abasourdie, d'un pas rageur. Si Malefoy était un mangemort, Hermione n'hésiterait pas à le tuer et cette année en sa compagnie n'y changerai rien…

* * *

Voilà !

Laissez moi vos commentaires ou critiques ! Et puis si vous voulez accélérez la cadence de publication (et d'écriture) il va falloir me motiver…

Je ne sais pas quand le prochain chapitre sera en ligne étant donné que je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'écrire…

Sur ce,

A bientôt !


End file.
